


We're all Horny

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Jisung is a Trans-Boy and no one knows it.Also NCT fuck each other a lot but Jisung doesn't join in until he gets horny and Jaemin learns his secret and fucks him.That is literally the whole plot and if you don't like it, I don't care.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	We're all Horny

I’ve always been different. Ever since I was a kid, I knew I was different. You see, I was originally born Park Jisoo, but that never felt right to me. The cute toddler dresses my mum used to put me in never felt right. The sweet pigtails I used to sport never felt right. Hearing my dad call me his baby girl, or my brother calling me his baby sister never felt right, and I made that clear.

I must have been no older than three when I cried about it. Everyone kept calling me a pretty little girl and I didn’t want it. My mum kept saying I was her little princess and my dad kept calling me daddy’s girl. I didn’t want that. I made it very clear. I cried, I chucked a tantrum, I screamed that I didn’t want to be “Mummy’s Little Princess” or “Daddy’s Baby Girl” I screamed that I wanted to be like my brother. I wanted to be like Jihwan, I wanted to play with trucks, and wear shorts, and be “Mummy’s Little Soldier” and “Daddy’s Baby Boy”. I didn’t like being Jisoo, I wanted to be Jihwan.

My parents got concerned, and it wasn’t until I was five, they finally took me to a child psychologist as they were worried about me. The psychologist talked to me about why I wanted to be Jihwan and not Jisoo. They asked me if I liked being a little girl, if I liked wearing dresses, and playing with dolls, and having girl parts. I just remember crying. I remember crying that it wasn’t fair, that I didn’t want this that I wasn’t happy, that I would rather die than continue like this.

That was the first time my family heard the term “Gender-Dysphoria”.

My parents didn’t know what to make of it. All they knew is that treating me as a girl would end up with serious future consequences, and the psychologist said they wouldn’t be surprised if I started doing reckless behaviours in the next few months as a result. So, we adapted to this. My parents started calling me Jisung, they started to let me wear boy clothes and play with trucks. They called me their baby boy and let me live as their son.

It fixed everything.

I was happy again, I responded well to the change and my parents said it was the first time they had ever seen me this happy. I was Transgender, but I was accepted and living life as my true self at the age of five.

Fast forward about six years, and I start to notice a problem. My chest starts to become really tender and sore, and my nipples seem to be getting slightly larger. I tell my parents, and my mum tells me that I am developing into a woman.

I lose it.

I cry, I scream, I break down. I had just started life as a boy and now I was becoming a woman. My parents knew they had to stop this, so they took me to the doctors, who sent us to a psychologist, who sent us to the endocrinologist clinic. The endocrinologist said they can help prevent this by putting me on a medication known as Zoladex. The medication is administered every three months through a needle, which leaves a little pellet in my skin which stops the puberty process. We agree to go through with it.

A couple months later I am scouted at a school concert to try out for SM Entertainment. My parents agree, but tell me not to get too upset if they turn me away because of who I am. They don’t turn me away, however. They look at my medical history as to what we are doing about this, and I am soon accepted into the company. I was thrilled.

Fast-forward once again three years, and I have debuted with NCT as part of NCT Dream. No one in the group knows my true identity, but in fear of getting caught, the company puts me on a new medicine. Testosterone.

It hurts to get as it is an injection directly into the fat of my butt every three months, but it is so worth it. I look like a boy. I sound like a boy. I feel like a boy. I don’t have breasts as we stopped that before it started. I have never had a period for the same reason, it was stopped before it was started, and I am on testosterone injections, so I sound like any other boy going through puberty.

The only problem is my downstairs area.

It isn’t really noticeable, but I still notice it, so to relieve that and to prevent it becoming noticeable to others, I get a fake penis, also known as a packer.

Finally, I feel complete.

That now brings us to now. It is 2018 and I have just turned sixteen. Throughout the years of being part of NCT, certain things become more and more noticeable. For one, there is only one shower in the dorm, so often two people shower at once.

Never me though.

If I shower with someone, they will find out the truth.

Now, no one ever questions it as I am younger than them and it would seem kind of creepy if they were to, but as I am getting older, they are noticing my hesitance.

I also am very wary about getting changed around them, often having my back to the group when changing in between sets. Now, while I have a very masculine top, the bottom half may reveal the fake penis I have, and they will find out my secret.

This isn’t as big of an issue however, as we are always in too much of a rush to notice, but still.

The final one, is a lot more personal.

Ever since the whole of NCT grew close, we often, explore a lot with our bodies.

You see, this is a boyband, consisting of young adolescent boys, all who are either just finishing puberty or in the middle of it. Now, if you know anything about male puberty, things become hot and horny, and since we aren’t allowed to get a partner, we often, help each other out.

Now, I have never engaged in it as I was always to young and never really wanted to, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get horny. I just, never touch myself; I don’t know how to.

Like, I know with penises you just grab it and go at it, but I don’t know what to do with the other thing. Like, googling what to do just makes me to uncomfortable, so I normally just have to try and wait it out, and trust me, it gets very uncomfortable.

Now, not everyone is involved in this whole sexual ordeal, but most of us are.

You have the members who are openly gay and are the most willing to help out, which are Haechan and Ten. Then you have the Bi/Pan members who are second most willing, Jaemin, Renjun, and Yuta. You then have your closeted queer members, who are clearly either gay, bi, or pan, but aren’t out, who are third most likely to help, Jungwoo, Taeyong, Chenle, WinWin, and Kun. Then you have your “I’m Straight but a Blow-Job’s a Blow-Job” members who will help out if no one else is available or if they are horny enough, Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyung. Then you have your members who are straight as all hell so there is no way of them touching you or even thinking of you like that, Johnny, Jeno, Mark and Lucas.

I guess I would fall in the category of confused. I have never had any sort of sexual, or romantic interaction, so I don’t know what I want or like.

Anyways, I have reached the age where I can join in, but I don’t know what I like, so no one has made a move. I am very thankful for that as if they did, they would find out the truth. I was planning on going for the whole I’m straight act, but I didn’t know if that would work.

Surprise, surprise, it didn’t.

It was all ruined by a stupid movie.

It was one of the days where we didn’t have anything on the next day, so that night Jaemin and I decided to watch a movie. Haechan and Mark were at 127’s dorms, Chenle was with his mum in their apartment near the dorms, and Renjun and Jeno decided to play games in Jeno’s room. So, it was just Jaemin and I, watching Cabin Fever, a horror movie.

We were barely even through that shitty movie when a sex scene popped up. Granted, it wasn’t very good, and it had typical horror movie music in the background, but it still got my horny, untouched teenage body going.

I try to sit still, but even though the sex scene was short, it got me squirming in my seat. I was praying to god that I would remain unnoticed by Jaemin, and that this feeling would go away soon, but fucking Jaemin and his keen eyes.

The movie is paused right as the scene ends, and I turn to face Jaemin.

“You alright there Sungie?” He asks me, watching me pull lightly at the hem of my shirt.

“Yep,” I state, focusing on the screen and trying to keep still.

My lower half feels so hot, and I can’t help but squish my legs together.

“Did that shitty sex scene turn you on?” Jaemin laughs at me, noticing my discomfort.

“Shut up,” I hiss out, still squirming slightly.

“Oh Sungie,” He giggles, “Do you want some help?”

I shake my head, but the pulsing heat just grows, and it is becoming harder and harder to ignore.

“Jisung come on,” Jaemin sighs, scotching closer to me, “I don’t think anyone has ever helped you out, and there is only so much your own hand can do, so please, you are going to end up edging yourself to a point where it is painful.”

“I’m fine,” I mutter out, still playing it the hem of my shirt.

“Jisung, just, here.”

Before I can protest Jaemin presses his hand onto my crotch.

“Jisung,” Jaemin mutters, “You’re not even hard.”

I feel like crying.

“Jaemin,” I whisper, trying to push him away but he just holds onto my wrists.

“Jisung what is going on?” He asks, confusion and concern leaking from his voice.

I shake in his hold. There is no way to escape it. I have to tell him. I knew this day would come; I just didn’t think it would be like this.

“I don’t have one,” I whisper, hoping he gets what I mean.

“You don’t have what?” Jaemin questions, dumb to what I am trying to hint at.

“I don’t have a, you know,” I try to repeat, but he still doesn’t get it.

I finally blow up.

“I’M TRANSGENDER I DON’T HAVE A DICK I HAVE A VAGINA!” I scream, tears burning the back of my eyes.

Jaemin just looks at me and gulps deeply.

“Fuck Jisung,” He whispers, but it seems to be clouded in a sort of lust, “Can I please help you?”

I sit there, shocked. Even after my secret is revealed he still wants to touch me.

“What?” I whisper in shock.

Jaemin doesn’t respond, he just moves his hand back to my crotch and squeezes it through the packer. I whimper at the feeling. It is so good I want more.

“Please Sungie,” He whispers, rubbing my groin.

I nearly groan in frustration as the packer blocks the sensation.

“Hyung,” I whine, grinding down slightly.

Before I can say anything, Jaemin slips his hand down my track pants, slips past my underwear and packer, and places his palm flat on my bare groin. I moan softly.

“Let’s go to my room,” He whispers, slowly pulling his hand out of my pants.

“Jaemin,” I sob softly, feeling overwhelmed.

He doesn’t respond, he just pulls me up from the couch, movie abandoned, and drags me to his room. The whole time we walk I keep trying to get some form of friction, but it just doesn’t work. It is torturous.

Jaemin pushes me down on his bed once we arrive at his room, and he shuts the door behind him. He come over to me and pulls down my track pants, leaving my underwear on.

“Jaemin,” I breathe out as his hands slide down to my crotch, “Wait, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it Jisung?” Jaemin asks, hands resting on my hips.

“I’ve um,” I stutter embarrassed, but he needs to know, “I’ve never actually touched myself.”

Jaemin removes his hands and I nearly sob again.

“That’s okay,” he whispers, stroking my hair, “That just means we can find out what you like together.”

I just moan, and Jaemin takes that as an okay to put his hand down my pants again. I feel his soft hand slowly stroke around my untouched areas and I can’t help but buck up into the feeling with a moan.

“Wow,” Jaemin whispers, “You really haven’t been touched.”

I whine, grinding down slightly, and Jaemin follows me, stroking a certain part of me that has my legs kicking in pleasure.

“Do that again,” I moan, my eyes closed as he touches me.

“I guess you like clit work,” He chuckles, rubbing that area again.

I moan even louder, and he starts a circular motion going with his first and second finger. I begin to writhe around as a feeling builds up inside me. I don’t know what it is, but I know I am liking it. My moans pick up and I feel my legs begin to shake.

“Are you going to cum already Sungie?” Jaemin asks, but I don’t know how to respond.

“I don’t know,” I heave out, still grinding down on his fingers.

“You have a sort of tight feeling in your gut?” Jaemin asks and I nod, “Is your clit feeling kind of sensitive?” I nod again, “Well my sweet, you are about to experience you first orgasm.”

As he says that, his speed picks up and I feel my breathing constrict and my body convulse. A feeling so pleasurable, like nothing I have felt before courses through my body, and I find my legs kicking out violently.

“There we go,” Jaemin smiles, rubbing me clit through my first orgasm before it becomes too sensitive.

I lie on the bed, panting, feeling satisfied, but also, not quite. I whine.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks, scared he has hurt me somehow.

“I-I don’t know,” I stutter, feeling my lower regions clench.

Jaemin, with his hand still down my pants feels this.

“I think I know,” He tells me, a finger rubbing one of my body’s entrances, “I am going to try something, but tell me if you don’t like it.”

Before I can fully nod, a finger is worming its way into said entrance and I gasp at the new feeling. It feels odd, but at the same time it feels so good. Never in my life would I have imagined a part of me like this could bring me so much physical pleasure through the mental pain it produces.

“More,” I moan out, not really knowing what I mean by that.

Jaemin does however, as he slowly pushes in another finger and begins moving them around. The feeling of being full is just what I needed, but it still isn’t enough, I need more. I need that part of my body to be blocked off, to be stuffed full, but I don’t know how to get that.

“Jaemin,” I sob out, grinding down on his fingers as they rub a certain spot within me, “Jaemin it isn’t enough.”

Jaemin stops moving his fingers, but thankfully keeps them in me.

“Sungie,” He whispers, stroking my tears away, “Look, I can add more fingers if you want, but I don’t know what you want.”

“I don’t know either,” I sob, “Please just more.”

Jaemin sighs, and begins moving his fingers again, this time adding in a third. I moan even louder, grinding down once again, hoping to get the same feeling I got before he stuck his fingers in me.

“More,” I moan once again, my body clenching around his three fingers.

Jaemin adds a fourth, moving it with the others but it still isn’t enough.

“MORE!” I scream, pushing myself further down.

His fifth and final finger enters me, but it still isn’t enough. His fingers are long, so they are hitting these deep, pleasurable places, but they are too thin.

“Jaemin,” I sob pitifully, grinding down harder, “I still need more.”

“Sungie,” Jaemin sighs, pulling his fingers out of me and removing his hand from my pants.

I sob heavily at this.

“NO PLEASE DON’T STOP!” I cry out, flinging forward to grab his hand, my lower half almost hurting with desperation.

“Shh, calm down,” He sooths me, rubbing my face, “Look, the only way I can ‘Give you more’ is if I actually go into you, like sex into you.”

You see, I have never touched myself, let alone stuck something in me, so that should scare me right. But it doesn’t. It excites me.

“I want it please,” I whimper, “Please anything to stop this feeling I need more it hurts.”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asks, want further clarification.

“Yes,” I moan out, moving my hips in hopes for friction.

“Okay, but I am going to have to take your pants off,” Jaemin tells me hesitantly.

Part of me fears Jaemin seeing that part of me, but I am so horny at this point I just want to be touched.

“Just do it, please.”

That is all Jaemin needs to have my pants removed and on the floor, my lower half left out to pulsate in the air wanting to be touched. I watch Jaemin quickly undress, my want and desire causing me to squirm and whimper.

“Hurry,” I whine, feeling my lower region clench around nothing.

Jaemin just hushes me before grabbing his cock in his hand. It isn’t huge, but it isn’t tiny either, but it is sure as hell is hard as fuck. He lines his cock up with my pulsating hole and slowly presses the head of it against my warm cunt.

“Jaemin,” I moan out in a long breath, my cunt almost trying to suck his dick into me.

“It’s okay Sungie,” Jaemin moans back, “I’m going to put it in now.”

Just as those faithful words leave his mouth, Jaemin slowly pushes into me and I swear I nearly cum again at just that simple motion.

“Jaemin,” I moan loudly, “Jaemin more.”

He doesn’t respond. All I get is the sweet feeling of Jaemin’s throbbing member pushing further into my whole, reaching depths his fingers could never dream of reaching.

“Move,” I all but sob out once his dick is buried deep within me.

And so, he does.

It starts off as a slow build, just a gentle thrusting against my dripping pussy, but with the increase in my moans, Jaemin begins to increase his speed.

Each thrust from Jaemin’s rock hard cock hits something inside me that just intensifies my desire for orgasm.

“Mm gonna cum,” I moan out brokenly as I feel the intense pleasure rise once more within me.

“Me too,” Jaemin moans out in a low breath, “Fucking Jisung you’re so good.”

“Ahh,” I cry out as Jaemin thrusts into me harshly and I feel myself come undone.

Unlike last time however, I don’t just feel my lower regions clench in desire and pleasure, I feel hot liquid spurt out of my cunt and soak Jaemin’s solid dick.

“I’M CUMMING!” I repeatedly cry over and over as I squirt harder as Jaemin increases his thrusts.

“FUCK!” Jaemin screams in response and a new warmth is added to my cunt as he cums inside me.

It takes a good few minutes for us to both calm down and for our breaths to slow. Jaemin slowly pulls out of me, and I gasp as my clit is brushed slightly, tingling in extreme oversensitivity from the magnitude of my orgasms.

“Fucking hell,” Jaemin chuckles softly as he flops down next to me, “Please tell me we can do that again.”

I laugh.

Of course, we are doing that again.

“Make me a deal,” I smirk, turning my head to look at my Hyung, “We fuck like that at least once a week, and you can touch me as much as you like.”

The light in Jaemin’s eyes says it all as he turns to me excited and asks,

“Wanna go for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me writing out kind of my own fantasy as I am Trans, and not one of those fuckers who say they are but aren't they just think it is quirky, like I legit have been on hormones for 5 years and had top surgery 2 years ago.  
> Basically how I wanted to be fucked my first time. If you hate this and think it is 'Gross' and 'Wrong', I don't care.


End file.
